Mente Criminal
by L.Lawliet
Summary: cap 2 . "-Si, eso es lo que quiero-dijo con firmeza -¿ha matado alguna vez a un hombre Dra. Harley Quinn?- la pregunta le puso tensa y por un momento sintió que un frío se apoderaba de ella."
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Pueden quererme, odiarme, amarme, no importa no se lo guarden y díganlo en rev su opinión, tal vez lo continúe o lo deje así, principalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero eso puede cambiar

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, ni siquiera el sitio en donde están todo se lo dejo a el creador de batman

Disfruten

* * *

Se movió inquieta en su silla, no debía por ningún motivo parecer intimidada ante su nuevo paciente, ella tenia solo una tarea y era saber de realidad quien era aquel sujeto y buscar para él un diagnostico, estaba loco si, de otra manera no estaría en Arkham, de otra manera no hubiese asesinado a todas aquellas personas que asesinó por simple capricho, por que lo catalogaron como loco.

Se abrió la puerta y entró su paciente, tensó su cara al ver al sujeto, cuando él se acercó mas a ella y se sentó en frente de ella ya no le parecía tan macabro como cuando lo había visto en las noticias, con su maquillaje, si tal vez eso era lo que daba miedo de él, por que ahora verlo sin rastros de aquel maquillaje, solo parecía un hombre, un hombre con enormes cicatrices en la boca.

"Dra. Harleen Quinzel"- Dijo con su voz gruesa, áspera y grave. Intentó ponerse más recta en la silla, cosa imposible, y soltó un suspiro, aquel hombre no debía de intimidarla, su paciente esperaba a que ella empezara vigilándola con sus ojos negros.

"Bien, empecemos, no puedo hace nada si primero conf..."

"¿Como puedes confiar en alguien que cree que estas loco?" la interrumpió tranquilamente.

"¿vas a decirme tu nombre?", cerró los ojos muy lentamente y volvió a abrirlos, hizo una mueca con la boca, se apoyó en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos, siguió mirándola. "Entonces, háblame de ti"

"¿Por qué te hablaría de mi?, ¿Por qué quieres conocer la mente de un asesino?, mmmh dime ¿te es divertido? Porque, es una manera aburrida de divertirse".

"Es mi trabajo"

"Yo me divierto de otras maneras…" dijo sin prestarle atención a Quinzel. "No pareces disfrutar tu trabajo, estas ahí rígida con miedo a que de repente saque una navaja y te corte la yugular, a mi no me gusta empezar por el cuello, la victima muere muy… rápido"

"¿A ti eso te divierte?"

"De maneras difíciles he aprendido cosas, si muchas de ellas srta. Quinzel, pero a través del camino difícil que he seguido me he dado cuenta de que todo tiene su lado divertido y las cicatrices, ah si, estas dos cicatrice en mi boca, que obligan a mis labios a curvar siempre una sonrisa, podrían decirse que son el principio, el principio de todo esto, fueron el momento en el cual decidí liberarme y hacer lo que me parecía más divertido, son lo que soy y son la destrucción de mi pasado

Todo hombre tiene un pasado, pero el hecho de tenerlo no significa que tenga que recordarlo o que quiera hacerlo, olvidé el mío por que no tenia relación con lo que me he convertido ahora, quise destruirlo e inventarme todo de nuevo, quise percibir el mundo de una forma diferente.

De un a manera más divertida para mi.

Quiero dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, quiero hacer cosas por simple capricho y sus consecuencias no me importan, no es de importancia el que caiga, es más importante pensar en que luego mi impulso va a estar saciado y que luego podré inventar algo con lo que seguir divirtiéndome, algo con lo que pueda experimentar emociones, reacciones y situaciones. Pienso que el momento del caos es el mejor momento para experimentar.

Pero para alimentar al caos es necesario un plan, un plan que destruya el orden preestablecido, que anule los movimientos de los conspiradores, los que están a cargo de crear planes para seguir el maldito orden. Es necesario un plan que de un golpe certero y que de manera violenta cambie las reglas del juego y los afectados, todos aquellos que quedan atrapados dentro de la gran conspiración, pronto entraran en un estado de desesperación y locura y la locura es el mejor combustible para el Caos.

Lo mejor de la locura es que para entrar en ella solo es necesario un pequeño empujón.

La parte más fácil era anular a los conspiradores y a todos sus planes, por que solo les interesaba en dinero, si les quitabas su juguete quedaban indefensos y puedes hacerlos a un lado, ellos ya no son importantes una vez destruidos. A veces en e camino existen ciertas personas que no pueden ser destruidas tocando sus bolsillos, no, debes de ser más profundo con ellos, irte más lejos y jugar con más riesgo, jugar con sus seres a los que ellos más aman. Estos pobres ingenuos centran todo lo que son en una sola persona, dejándolos aun más vulnerables una vez descubierto su punto débil, ellos harán lo que tu quieras, se pondrán de rodillas y llorarán, pero una vez que alejes de ellos su joya más preciada, podrán pasar dos cosas: quedaran destrozados o hervirá en su interior la furia y deseos de venganza e intentarán destruirte. Estos seres son más difíciles después de todo a no queda nada con que amenazarlos, debes destruirlos a ellos directamente, pero no importan, nada de lo que hagan por ni siquiera la vida en esencia, mi propia vida carece de importancia. Lo importante es divertirse y crear un plan.

Un plan perfecto.

Yo tenia un plan, para acabar con todos y demostrar que todos son máscaras que ocultan lo horribles que son todos en realidad, que son seres egoístas que pueden matar por supervivencia y poder, personas que no dudarían en asesinar cuando sus vidas estuviesen en peligro. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de pecados donde el mal está haciéndose cada vez mas grande y cada vez hay menos personas dispuestas a ir con el bien, donde hay más gente que han perdido la noción de lo que eran por que han perdido su espíritu y han liberado su lado más oscuro y maligno, esas son sin duda las personas que han visto la verdadera realidad, han percibido lo que realmente nos rodea, el mal en su forma más pura, ellos se han convertido en algo similar a mi

se han convertido en agentes del caos."

No lo había interrumpido en ningún momento, le había abierto su percepción del mundo y por qué hacía todo aquello, por que había actuado de esa manera, pero aun no sabía quien era el realmente. La sesión había terminado y los guardias fueron por él, se paró y se fue con ellos, pero antes de salir se detuvo.

"Harley Quinn, me parece mejor, ¿no cree doctora?". sin duda se refería a su nombre, volvió a caminar y tras de él cerraron la puerta dejándola sola, el estaba encerrad aqui, por no parecía estar tan loco.

por muy extraño que le parecía, él tal vez tenía razón.

* * *

Gracias por leer, los amo a todos dejen comentarios… gracias a mi querida critica Alibel por leer mis pajuatadas xD.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hola gente no puedo resistir a una continuación, no puedo ando en las nubes con esta historia además he estado viendo otros fics que me han ayudado en mi percepción de nuestro querido joker, también gracias a algunas cosillas que me he leído y visto de otros personajes igual o inclusive más locos que él

disfruten

* * *

Desde que se había enterado de que el Joker iba a ser trasladado a Arkham quiso a toda costa el caso, no podía imaginarse algo más emocionante y excitante que estar con un personaje como lo era el joker en una habitación a solas. Hizo la solicitud y a envió a la junta directiva de Arkham para tratarle en el momento en el que el juez dijo en vivo y directo que sería enviado a ahí hasta que le declarasen apto para una juicio y lograran sacarle su nombre porque, nadie puede hacer un juramento a decir la verdad sin pronunciar su nombre. Aunque sabía con certeza que fue la primera en enviar la petición no se hizo muchas ilusiones ya que iba a estar muy difícil que a ella le aceptasen un caso tan "complejo" siendo una novata pero sorprendentemente el destino le había sonreído ya que era la única que aceptaba tratar con él, los otros psiquiatras se estremecieron ante la propuesta así que ella se quedó con el caso del siniestro paciente.

Ahora estaba por comenzar si segunda sesión.

Aquél hombre se había logrado infiltrar en su mente y su interés por el caso ya iba pasando a ser una pequeña obsesión que iba en aumento, esto se debía a que se estaba enfrentando a algo nuevo y desconocido, lograr entender las mente y sacarle algunas cosas que podrían ayudarla a crear un perfil del joker sería su mayor reto.

-Buenas noches, Harley Quinn- Dijo Joker al verla entrar a la habitación.  
-Joker- fue lo único que dijo en forma de saludo, se sentó en su silla y abrió su carpeta para empezar a tomar nota.

En esta sesión aunque él comenzó como en la anterior a mostrarle sus propios puntos de vista de la sociedad y hablaba de cosas siniestras, había algo que lo hacía diferente, no era el mismo y tal vez se debía a su estadía en Arkham.  
-verá Dra. Quinn, usted también podría considerarse como una persona siniestra- Afirmó, Haley dejó de escribir y le miró.  
-¿en qué te basas para decir eso?  
- Sólo buscas analizar a los pacientes, destruir su fuero interno y manipular sus mentes, a ti no te interesa realmente la vida de tu paciente solo te interesa su mente y puedo decir que soy su boleto de lotería  
-no es cierto...- iba a seguir hablando pero Joker la interrumpió como si esta no hubiese dicho nada.  
-Soy como el caso de una novela de misterio que quiere resolver, quiere manejar y moldear mi mente a su conveniencia, sólo busca satisfacer su curiosidad sin importar qué tan destrozado psicológicamente quede el paciente, lo deja viviendo en una realidad que usted le ha creado para que no termine de destrozarse y caer en la total locura- hizo una pausa en la que se sintió tensión en el aire, la miró fijamente y por u momento su mano tembló, al notarlo sonrió- Pero luego Dr. Quinn usted va a darse cuenta de que no puede entenderme y cuando las personas ven algo diferente a lo que no pueden acostumbrarse o moldear lo reniegan y lo catalogan cómo extraño y diferente, cuando pase esto dejarás de tratarme, abandonaras mi caso e irás a buscar un nuevo paciente que se satisfaga tu propia curiosidad y al que puedas crear una realidad a tu conveniencia.  
-no voy a abandonarte- dijo molesta, no iba a abandonarlo, no podía.  
-oh gracias linda es realmente conmovedor que quieras tratar conmigo- Dijo en tono de burla, Harley frunció el ceño- me ha llegado- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho  
-¿hoy andas muy gracioso no es así?- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo  
-pero si yo soy así de agradable siempre- dijo sonriendo  
-no quiero entrar en tu mente manipularla, destrozar tus ideales, señalarte lo que a mi me parece bien y lo que no me parece bien y no crearte una realidad que me convengas que creas como cierta, yo solo busco entenderte- joker arqueó las cejas y pensó por un momento  
-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el infierno?- Por un momento la pregunta desorientó a Harley, el cambio drástico de conversación fue muy notorio- Se encuentra justo aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza, cada persona tiene el suyo propio, lo que varía es cuán grande e incontrolable es cada persona, ¿usted de verdad quiere entrar en mi mente?  
. Si eso significa que puedo saber más de ti, acepto el riesgo  
-¿saber sobre mi?, ¿de por qué hago todo lo que hago y esas cosas y del porque de mis acciones?  
-Si, eso es lo que quiero-dijo con firmeza  
-¿ha matado alguna vez a un hombre Dra. Harley Quinn?- la pregunta le puso tensa y por un momento sintió que un frío se apoderaba de ella.  
-No, y no es algo que me gustaría hacer  
-¿cómo sabes que no te gustaría si nunca lo has hecho?, ¿acaso te dejas llevar por algún sentido de rectitud que pretender establecer un orden para regir a la sociedad?, porque eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente hace, podría afirmar que tu solo eres una más del montón a la cual le imponen lo que está bien y lo que no, sabes... son magnificas todas esas pequeñas emociones que llegas a sentir.  
-Debo de entender que te gusta matar.  
-No, ni me gusta ni me desagrada, no me importa matar por que si me gustase sería un vulgar asesino en serie un tanto perturbado que mata a todo ser vivo que se le atraviese y yo no soy un adicto a la matanza, sólo que a veces es inevitable encontrarse una situación en la que tenga que asesinar a unos cuantos...- se detuvo un momento y se quedó callado unos minutos- fue una buena charla Dra. Quinn pero todo lo bueno acaba- la sesión había acabado efectivamente y no se había dado cuenta, el tiempo había pasado volando pero al parecer él lo tenía bien contado.

Cuando se encontró de nuevo sola pudo pensar un poco más, él no estaba loco sólo pensaba muy diferente y se había divorciado de todo ideal creado a partir del sistema que controlaba las sociedades, él era diferente y quería hacerlo notar pero también quería hacer entender que no era el único capaz de pensar de esa forma.

Por un momento pesó que tal vez no quería sentirse solo.

Podría decirse que él sólo quería divertirse, lo único malo era que su diversión estaba de la mano con el caos y la destrucción, la muerte no le era importante no le interesaba el asunto de matar por gusto, pero si era necesario cobrarse unas cuantas vidas en su trayecto, no lo iban a frenar.

Estaba en el piso de su habitación viendo perdidamente la pared, le habían inyectado alguna especie de sedante y ahora no se encontraba en su mejor estado de humor  
-Espero que no hayas pensado en dormir, monstro- dijo un celador entrando en la celda del joker, este quien aún miraba la pared esperó a que aquel tipo estuviese a un solo paso de él para mirarlo y sonreír con una mueca que detallaron aun más sus cicatrices, el celador frunció el ceño- voy a borrarte esta maldita sonrisa de la cara payaso...

Harley se había desvelado toda la noche pensando el todo lo que el joker le había dicho que, de una manera retorcida y oscura, cabía la posibilidad de ser cierto todo, ahora era de día y debía de volver a Arkham en unas dos horas, sonó su teléfono lo cuál le pareció extraño porque no era usual recibir llamadas a las 7 de la mañana.

-Quinzel necesitamos que venga...- dijo la voz de una de las miembro de ja junta directiva- aquí te explicaré todo- dijo trancando, debía de ser algo muy importante.

Al llegar a Arkham se encontró con varios coches de policía y una ambulancia, se estacionó y bajo del carro y fue directo a la entrada en donde se encontró con la mujer que le había llamado

-Quinzel, se trata del joker- dijo muy seria, Harley se estremeció, ¿que habria hecho?, ¿se había escapado?- verá el joker ha matado a uno de sus celadores

-¿escapó?

-no, lo tenemos aislado en una sala de observación- había tenido en la palma de su mano la oportunidad de escapar ya que los celadores tienen llaves de casi todas las puertas del asilo, más no lo había hecho- no ha dicho absolutamente nada, creemos que cómo usted es su psicólogo tal vez le hable.

Fue directo a la sala donde se hacían las consultas a esperar a que lo llevaran allí, cuando llegó lo tenían esposado y lo sentaron frente a ella

-hola- dijo con su voz ronca y haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-mataste a tu celador- dijo severa, había matado al celador más fuerte y bruto de la institución

-las personas que usan conmigo alguna especie de sobrenombre despectivo me pone un tanto de mal humor además, ha sido divertido todo el alboroto que he causado aquí- Harley abrió una carpeta que le habían entregado y vio que contenían unas fotos del celador muerto, le había cortado una de las comisuras de la boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, Harley se asqueó y cerró la carpeta

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?, ¿por qué le cortaste la boca?

-estaba muy serio, ¿entiendes?- acentuó su sonrisa ante el comentario que hizo- además estaba drogado por eso que me inyectan y sus gritos me estaban aturdiendo y para que se callara le rompí el cuello- dijo aquello como si fuese algo lógico que se podría esperar con toda normalidad.

-¿con que le cortaste la boca?

- en esa habitación hay al menos 50 objetos con los que puedo matar a una persona, incluyéndome- Harley proyectó la habitación del joker en su mente, 3 paredes de concreto, una de vidrio, una pequeña ventana por la cual era imposible escullirse y una cama, nada aparentemente peligroso.

-¿por qué el celador estaba en tu habitación?

-quería divertir un rato, tu sabes golpearme, sólo si hubiese elegido otras palabras para referirse a mí no me hubiese importado él lo absoluto y estaría vivo- le volvió a sonreír, realmente no bromeaba cuando había dicho que el asesinar a alguien no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo debías de darle un pequeño e insignificante motivo y no iba a dudar en matarte.

Después del incidente le cambiaron de cuarto y de celadores, Harley pidió que no le volviesen a suministrar el sedante por alegar que "hizo un efecto sobre él que lo puso agresivo". Joker era un hombre peligroso y este suceso se lo iba a recordar mucho a Harley, no se podía jugar con él no tomarlo a la ligera.

Un hombre muy interesante.

* * *

Gracias por leerme ^^ aprecio muchos muchos comentarios asi que si tienes uno no te lo guardes y ya se que con segunda parte estoy anclada a aseguir hasta que muera xD ya se me han ocurrido algunas cosillas xD por eso subiré en cuanto pueda

besitos!!


End file.
